Amar
by Isaya Strife
Summary: Takao Kazunari, quería morirse. Allí alejados unos metros estaban Midorima Shintaro y su ex capitán Akashi Seijuro, y Shin-chan se le estaba declarando. "Amar duele mucho"


Takao Kazunari, quería morirse.

—Shin-chan.—susurro un poco dolido. Estaba detrás de unos arbustos. No porque se estuviera ocultando… Bueno, un poco… Sí.

—Me gustas.—sintió una especie de punzada en el pecho. Se miró pero no tenía nada. ¿Así se sentía un corazón roto?

— ¿Por qué?, Shin-chan.—murmuró cuando las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas.

Allí alejados unos metros estaban Midorima Shintaro y su ex capitán Akashi Seijuro, y Shin-chan se le estaba declarando. ¿Cuántas noches soñó que se le declaraba a él? ¿Cuántas veces se soñó a si mismo haciendo eso?

Pero era tarde. Él amaba a otro.

— Te deseo suerte— se dijo a sí mismo, y era extraño, a pesar del dolor lo decía en serio. ¿Así se sentía amar a alguien?, _que doloroso, _pensó tocando su pecho.

— ¿Takao? —levanto la cabeza con brusquedad. Ambos chicos lo miraban con seriedad, el ceño del de lentes estaba un poco fruncido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Eh? —Se levantó rápidamente— esto, je— se rió con nerviosismo— viendo que no metieras la pata Shin-chan ~— dijo ante de reí de nuevo. _Que doloroso._

—No necesito tu ayuda nanodayo— grito señalándolo con el dedo. Takao siguió sonriendo con burla, pero supo que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

—Sí, es cierto. Creo que al fin abrirás las alas— acepto con un mohín.

—Deja de hablar como si fueras mi madre, somos de la misma edad.—chisto el chico mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Es cierto, pero no puedo evitarlo— puso sus manos juntas como si estuviera rezando. _Debes aguantar Kazunari._ —Mi niño.

— ¡Ya lárgate! —grito de nuevo el chico ya sonrojado.

—Oh— esta vez hizo pucheros. _Es cierto. _Shin-chan, no necesitaba a nadie observando algo que seguramente llevaba tiempo planeando— Está bien, pero quiero detalles— pidió con complicidad, quiso levantar la mano y señalarlo con el dedo, pero noto que esta temblaba un poco, así que se conformó con sonreír abiertamente. _Tu puedes_— Nos ve…— de repente su voz fallo. Ambos ex miembros de la generación de los milagros lo miraron con atención, uno confundido y el otro estudiándolo.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunto el más alto.

—Claro— dijo luego de carraspear un poco— creo que me enfermare— se riendo de nuevo con algo de ansiedad— Está bien. Debo irme— dijo girándose para alejarse— Ten piedad con Shin-chan, puede ser un poco torpe— dijo burlón.

Corrió de allí antes de obtener respuesta por sus atrevidas palabras. _Lo logre. _Se felicitó, pero su sonrisa era amarga.

_Amar duele mucho._

* * *

— ¿Qué le pasa? —dijo un confundido Midorima, cuando se giró Akashi lo miraba directamente— ¿Qué?

Akashi lo miraba con seriedad. Supuso que no le caía bien su confesión.

—Eres un tonto Shintaro— la voz del chico sonó igual de monótona a siempre.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

* * *

Takao se sentó en una banca y miro el cielo. Se sentía extraño. Toco de nuevo su pecho y se preguntó si algún día la sensación de vacío desaparecería_. Pero tengo que verlo mañana, no puede sospechar nada._ Se dijo, así era, tenía que enterrar su tristeza lo más profundo que pudiera, no podía sonreír igual si estaba así.

— ¿Eh? —sintió una gota de agua en su brazo. El cielo empezó a oscurecerse aún más, pero decidió quedarse allí, su día ya había sido lo suficientemente malo, realmente una lluvia no haría mucha diferencia. Puso las piernas frente a sí y escondió la cabeza mientras abrazaba las rodillas.

Y pensó.

Al inicio cuando conoció al caprichoso miembro de Teiko. Cuando se presentó. Cuando hablaron por primera vez. Su relación con todo el equipo. Cuando empezaron esa extraña amistad. Y finalmente cuando sus sentimientos cambiaron.

El amor era muy injusto. ¿Por qué no podía uno enamorarse de quien lo quisiera?

Sintió las lágrimas caer de nuevo. Pero esta vez las dejo correr. Se prometió que sería la última vez que lloraría por el idiota ese. Quizá algún día encontrara alguien que le correspondiera. Sería genial. _Pero no sería Shin-chan. _Gruño ante sus traicioneros pensamientos. Solo era el enamoramiento hablando, cuando lo olvidara, solo sería un recuerdo y se reiría de su propia estupidez, _¿no?_

_Amar duele tanto_

—Tks—chisto, sintió la lluvia sobre él, primero suave y después con más fuerza. Entre más pensaba en ello, más dolía— maldición— puso sus manos en su rostro y esta vez dejó escapar algunos sollozos — Maldición— _¿Por qué duele tanto?_

— Te enfermaras Nanodayo.— dijo una voz conocida, mientras la lluvia dejaba de golpear su cuerpo. Takao levanto la mirada y vio a Midorima con un paraguas a su lado— ¿no estás muy grande para llorar?

—No estoy llorando, es solo agua—mascullo dándole la espalda. ¿Por qué? Cuando más quería sacarlo de su mente parecía frente a él.

— ¿Y porque te escuche llorando? —El más alto se sentó en la banca— deja de darme la espalda—gruño dándole un golpe en la cabeza con la vena de su frente hinchada.

— ¡Ey! — Sobó su cabeza mientras se giraba, pero mantuvo su mirada gacha— no lloraba—. Repitió — ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto sonriendo de nuevo. _Hazlo de nuevo. Tú puedes._

—Me rechazo.— respondió el otro con tranquilidad.

—Oh, lo siento— bajo la mirada de nuevo. Mientras sus sentimiento de tristeza por Midorima y alegría por el mismo, luchaban. ¿Era un mal amigo por eso?

—No lo hagas,—la voz del otro era tranquila— creo que solo era mi terquedad… Bueno realmente lo quise en secundaria— admitió el de lentes, mientras Takao sentía de nuevo el aguijón. _Que cruel Shin-chan._ —Pero… Se lo dije porque sentí que tenía que deshacerme de ese recuerdo— una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro— además de que fui total y completamente regañado.

— ¿Regañado? —pregunto extrañado.

—Así es— esta vez una risa de deslizo por la boca del más alto. _Me gustaría que te rieras así por mí_— Akashi…—claro, siempre era Akashi, sintió algo de celos pero se negó a mostrarlos, no era la primera vez que le hablaba del increíble Akashi después de todo.

— ¡Ey, ya basta! —Se quejó cuando recibió un nuevo golpe— que malo.

—Te estoy diciendo algo importante—gruño el otro, antes de suspirar— de decía lo que me dijo Akashi.

— ¿Qué dijo? —pregunto con la sonrisa más falsa que pudo dar en su vida.

—Deja de sonreír así, das miedo—mascullo su amigo con gesto irritado.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Crees que no te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando finges? —cuestionó Midorima viéndolo con seriedad— No deberías sonreír cuando no quieres hacerlo.

—Lo siento.

— ¡Deja de disculparte nanodayo! —luego de suspirar de nuevo lo miró con seriedad— Akashi me dijo que era un idiota— Takao abrió los ojos con sorpresa— por estar atrapado en un pasado que no me dejaba mirar frente a mí— una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro cuando miraba a lo lejos, el suelo mojado— Tenía razón.

— ¿A si? — Shin-chan se acercó de nuevo como si fuera a golpearlo pero se detuvo en seco. De repente palmeó su propia frente con algo de desesperanza— Estúpido.

— ¡¿Ah?! —Exclamo ofendido el chico— no digas eso de mí, es desagradable.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo?— se quejó el de cabello verde mientras se revolvía su pelo con frustración.

— ¿Lin…do?— cuando terminó Midorina estaba más cerca y puso su mano en el mentón de Takao para mantenerlo fijo, mientras aún sostenía la sombrilla sobre ellos— ¿Shin-chan?

—Lo siento— se disculpó— pero voy a besarte.

— ¡¿Qué?! —El de lentes miró directamente a sus ojos sin responder— ¿Qué estás diciendo Shin-chan?

—Ya te lo dije. Voy a besarte— está vez no permitió más palabras y apoyo con suavidad la boca en la ajena.

Takao abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero estos se cerraron inconscientemente al sentir la caricia; movió sus labios con suavidad, cuando sus respiraciones se mezclaron sintió su boca húmeda y cálida, para colmo hubo un mordisco suave en su labio que casi le para el corazón, entonces por fin proceso lo que pasaba.

¡Shin-chan lo estaba besando! ¿_Estaré soñando?_

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó cuándo se separaron, aún a pocos centímetros y con los ojos desenfocados, notando apenas que la lluvia apaciguaba.

—Me gustas,—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa— y esta vez es real.

—También... — inicio temeroso — me gustas.—susurro sonrojado. Se sorprendió al notar al chico mirándolo también un poco rojo.

—Qué lindo— lo oyó susurrar. Y a pesar de su vergüenza no pudo evitar reír.

_Amar es tan extraño_


End file.
